


You live like this??

by wowie707



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowie707/pseuds/wowie707
Summary: Arson is the best way to make friends :)
Kudos: 1





	You live like this??

**Author's Note:**

> This follows a third kingdom in the DreamSMP lore. It's not cannon so yeah, feel free to comment and I'll try to update it? I don't even know man i might delete this late, its fine.

The light of a cool January morning breached past the growing leaves of the forest. The shade down below made it too cold for Rin to run down below alongside their friend. Instead, they took the high ground, jumping from branch to branch with ease.  
Rin quite liked the forest, they blended in with the trees, stable and strong but slowly withering away. In that way, the tree was a lot like man. Rin had yet to notice if they had begun withering away. There were no signs on their body to suggest their time was running out, and if that was the case, there was no reason for Rin to ever slow down.  
A sharp screech came from behind Rin. They furrowed their brows, not that anyone could see. The mesh bandanna they wore covered the upper half of their face, even if someone was around they wouldn’t be able to see the face that Rin was making. They found comfort in that.  
The forest was practically empty, no one typically came out this early. The morning dew was still evident on the grass below. The only disturbances to this peaceful morning were Rin and ironically enough, Peaceful. Peaceful was Rin’s close friend, someone they found many similarities with. Rin had never seen Peaceful emotionally perturbed enough to scream, but Rin wasn’t going to take the chance.  
Rushing back to where they had left Peaceful, Rin could only imagine the horrors that made Peaceful scream. From the top of the tree, Rin could spot Peaceful down below. There were no mobs around to frighten the Knight so Rin figured the coast was clear enough to come down. Hooking her legs onto a branch, they swung upside down.  
“Hey Peace why’d you scream? You okay?”  
The Knight in question turned around to see Rin hanging upside down, their long black hair touched the floor. Peaceful constantly told Rin to brush it out, seeing as the natural curls turned into knots and there were leaves in their hair all the time. Rin never brushed it though, claiming it was too much work.  
“It wasn’t me, I don’t scream,” Peaceful moved out of the way to show her diamond sword pointed at the throat of a young boy.  
Rin knew that they should probably help the young boy out but there was one thing on their mind, “why’s he screaming like a girl?”  
Peaceful shrugged and put their sword away, “where do you think he came from?”  
Rin made eye contact with the boy who had disturbed their morning, his messy brown hair and sky blue eyes, he held an air of naivety that allowed for Rin and Peaceful to let down their guards.  
“Who are you people?” the boy cried as he backed away, the way he spoke was strange to say the least. He spoke the same language Peaceful and Rin spoke but it was off, it was understandable though.  
“My name’s Peaceful. This is-”  
The boy interrupted them, “Dream?”  
Rin moved down from the tree and walked up to the boy, crouching by his face. They poked his cheek a few times before looking up at Peaceful.  
“I think he’s got brain damage Peace, let’s take him home.”  
Peaceful nodded at the notion and picked the boy up before asking him where he lived.  
“Further North, there’s a land with huge walls, that’s the newly found L’manberg. That’s where I live!”  
Rin nodded along and kept the two company on their trek to this L’manberg.  
“My name is Tubbo by the way, what’s yours?”  
Rin looked at Peaceful and then at Tubbo and paused before answering,  
“Death.”  
That seemed to have freaked out the poor boy enough for him to shudder from his place on Peaceful’s shoulder. Rin let out a pfft before mockingly wiping sweat off their brow.  
“I’m messin with you Tubbo, my name is Rin.”  
Peaceful and Rin set Tubbo down in front of the walls of L’manberg and said their goodbyes.  
“Wait! Where did you guys come from?!”  
Rin and Peaceful shared a look and then turned back to Tubbo.  
“The Forest.”  
“My mom?”  
Peaceful held in a laugh at Rin’s response and the two walked away. 

The next day, Rin sighed heavily on Korns bed.  
“Stop moving you’re going to mess me up.” the woman complained.  
Rin peeked open their eyes only to make eye contact with silver blue eyes. Kornelious Julius Brown II was a woman with issues in Rin’s opinion. Though, in the Kingdom they all lived in, having issues was normal.  
Rin looked down at the black nail polish on her left hand, it was almost dry and it looked pretty good.  
“I hate sitting still for this long.”  
Someone to her left made a noise of agreement. Polar was laying on Rin’s back with a book in hand, keeping Rin from escaping.  
“Did you have to put Polar on top of me?”  
Polar looked at Rin sheepishly, an apologetic look on the younger girl’s face. Her light purple hair and even lighter purple eyes were barely visible from Rin’s position. Rin didn’t expect for Polar to move because that would be disobeying Korn’s orders and Polar rarely disobeyed Korn.  
“Just take a nap Rin, when you wake up we’ll be done.”  
Grac was doing Peaceful’s nails to the left of Rin. Her usual leather jacket lied somewhere on the floor of the nice cottage and the usual black turtle neck was rolled past her elbows.  
“You know after this we should go to L’manberg.” Peaceful called extenuating the L’ in L’manberg.  
Korn rolled her eyes, “who the fuck names their country L’manberg?”  
Rin chuckled weakly, her eyes slowly closing. The voices of their friends faded out as Rin approached unconsciousness. 

When everyone had finally gotten off their asses and decided to go out, L’manberg was the goal in mind. Peaceful led the way as Korn bothered Polar and Grac told Rin all about living in a cottage. The walls to L’manberg were far, an hour walk at most. That wasn’t an issue seeing as the small group could talk from the time when the first rose to when the horizon was no longer filled with shades of pink but instead filled with portraits of fallen heroes. There was never a moment filled with awkward silence.  
The wall to L’manberg was high, not something that one could jump over with ease, even Rin. So they had to come up with a plan.  
“What if, now hear me out, what if Peaceful got on Korn’s shoulders?” Rin mentioned offhandedly, leaning against a tree.  
Peaceful nodded, as if this was the greatest idea they had ever heard in their life. Korn, wanting to get everything over with, decided that this was the only way they were ever going to get in. Grac turned to look at Rin, silently asking if this was actually going to happen. All she got in return was a shrug.  
When they didn’t reach, Grac sarcastically mentioned that if they stacked Polar on Peaceful and then Peaceful on Korn, maybe, just maybe, they’d reach. So that’s what they did, all they ended up accomplishing was bruising their asses. 

The group crafted some ladders and made their way up the walls. Down below there was a whole kingdom in ruins, or at least that’s what it looked like. Rin’s brain went to the only thing that they knew and apparently so did Korns.  
“So, how does arson sound?”  
Polar immediately shot down the idea, “We can’t commit arson on our new friends!”  
Rin sat down on the edge of the wall, “no no, Korn’s got a point, let’s prank them while they’re down.”  
Rin looked to her side as Peaceful took a seat, “arson is the best way to make friends you know? Still, I’m kind of too tired for arson.”  
Grac didn’t respond, she just shook her head in disappointment.  
“Let’s just go and help them rebuild. Alright?”  
They all agreed that maybe arson wouldn’t be the best thing to do right now, maybe they should hold off on that idea for a while, put a pin in it as one would say. The walk down to the village was silent. Every member of this rag tag team had the same thought coursing through their brain, ‘was this a good idea?’  
Not even 10 meters away from the group of people someone yelled, “DREAM!”  
Peaceful and Rin looked at each other in confusion. Who exactly was this Dream? The first arrow was shot, a flaming arrow. Peaceful quickly blocked it from hitting Polar before ushering us to run.  
“How did you know that was coming?!” Grac called.  
Peaceful shrugged, “it made a noise….similar to bazing?”  
“Bazing?”  
“Bazing!”  
The group was screaming their asses off, well everyone except for Peaceful.  
“This is your fault Rin, you and your creepy ass fucking face!” Korn cried, dodging another arrow. Rin ran ahead, only running backwards to flip Korn off. At some point in the high speed chase, the group of teenagers started having fun. Laughing and egging the pursuers on and eventually, the friends had to split up.  
Polar and Rin were running from a few people, 3 at most. Rin grabbed her crossbow and shot one of the poor men in the leg as Polar set the other guy on fire.  
“ I thought you said no arson today?”  
Polar pouted, “It was in self-defense!”  
Rin laughed at the small pout on the young girl's face. Polar was the youngest and had been the sorta of baby of the kingdom. Rin wasn’t ready for Polar to have her first death, not on their watch.  
“Polar you keep running until you get to Korn’s cottage, I’ll get this guy off your tail and meet up with you all later.”  
Polar opened her mouth to protest but Rin was already setting their plan in motion.  
“Hey Bitch boy, come and get me!”  
Rin ran off, the single person following them as Polar got away. Rin ran off through the village eventually coming across a home and hiding in one of the rooms. 

Rin stayed in the room, waiting for the noise outside to die down. Someone opened the door and Rin had rushed into the closet in fear. Could they take this person in a fight?  
A man walked in humming to himself a song. He had a white bandana under his black locks that were split down the middle. He wore a black long sleeve shirt over a regular old white t-shirt. The only thing that made it different than any other shirt was the print of a flame in the dead center.  
“Man, I wish something interesting would happen.”  
The man, Sapnap, threw himself face first onto his bed, and as Rin waited, the man fell asleep. Rin snuck out of the house and Rin had a single thought, ‘ Toby’s going to kill me for what I’m about to do.’


End file.
